


[Digital Sketch] Post-Timeskip Claude von Riegan

by Gilaniath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Illustration, Post-Timeskip Claude von Riegan, Sketch (Drawing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilaniath/pseuds/Gilaniath
Summary: A digital sketch of Claude in his post-timeskip design.
Kudos: 12





	[Digital Sketch] Post-Timeskip Claude von Riegan

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn on Procreate Pocket. Dedicated to the Fire Emblem wrangling team!


End file.
